


Trample On Peace, So That Despair May Rise

by Priestessofshadows



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Abused Bakugou Katsuki, Abusive Relationships, Acting, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Assisted Suicide, Bad things happen to him and he breaks, Bad things happens to everyone, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Betrayal, Brainwashing, Bullying, But it's fucked up, By Izuko of course, Character Death, Child Abuse, Cults, DR3 events were changed a little, Dark and disturbing themes, Dekubowl, Denial, Domestic Violence, Emotional Manipulation, Enabling unhealthy behaviour, Everything Hurts, F/F, F/M, General Education Department Midoriya Izuko, Good Parent Midoriya Inko, Heroes to Villains, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Inko is too blinded to see what a monster Izuko is, Izuko does not recieve One For All Quirk, Izuko is a bitch and asshole, Junko Reborn as Izuko, Manipulative Relationship, Mutilation, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, OP Izuko, Poor Inko, Protective Bakugou Katsuki, Quirkless Izuko, Reincarnation, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Mutilation, She is also a good actor, Shinsou Hitoshi is draged along for this very fucked up ride, Suicidal Thoughts, Thanks to izuko of course, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Despair Cult, The world is fucked, Too bad her daughter is the devil, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love, What Have I Done, mind breaking, no happy ending, poor guy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 17:10:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15667620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Priestessofshadows/pseuds/Priestessofshadows
Summary: Junko Enoshima dies, as Izuko Midoriya is born.As one takes her final breath in a world that's fallen to her despair, the other takes her first in another built on a hero's peace.And as we all know, peace would simply not do for the Ultimate Despair.It was on that day, unknown to all, that the world's destruction was set in motion.OrJunko Enoshima is reborn as one Izuko Midoriya, and the world is infinitely less safe and more horrifying than ever before.





	Trample On Peace, So That Despair May Rise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuko Midoriya is born, and everyone is unaware that a monster has just been born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: None for this chapter

Izuko Midoriya was born on July 15, to Inko and Hisashi Midoriya. On that day, she came into the world crying and screaming. For everyone present on that day, they would simply brush it of as normal newborn behavior. So no one would think much of it, not even the new parents of the newly born child.

But they were wrong, so very  _wrong_.

For that was no normal cry, but a cry filled with nothing but  _despair._

Those present weren't aware at the time, but this very day will go down in infamy, for it was the day a  _demon_ more horrifying than All For One was born into the world.

This day will also been known to all, as the day that the countdown to the end of the world began. 

(And when it all inevitably comes crashing down, and the world  _burns_ by her own hands once more, her name will be remembered with either adoration or contempt. All the while, she grins through it all and laughs.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so this story has no happy ending. So y'all better buckle up, it's going to be one fucked up ride.


End file.
